<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eagle by Ruis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831303">Eagle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis'>Ruis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Celtic Mythology, Mabinogion (Myth), Welsh Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Mythology - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eagles do not need names. Eagles just fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eagle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts">roguefaerie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„When I grow up, I want to be an eagle“, the nameless boy said. “Eagles do not need names. Eagles just fly”. </p><p>The boy’s uncle frowned, remembering the brother under the waves. This one’s nature was different. “Do not worry”, he replied. “You will have a name, one way or the other, and if I have to steal one for you.” He said nothing of the plans he had made, the lies he had planned. The boy would not listen.</p><p>Indeed, the boy just laughed and turned his face up to the sky while the sun played on his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>